Virgo Interactive
Logo Creaters: Amy GARRIS 1st Logo (October 1 2009) Logo: on a Black/Blue Gradient Background, we see a "Virgo" On Virgin font. as we see a birds flying on the "background" and splash, then we see a Virgo Interactive Logo Flip and zooms out, and the background disappears. Variant: *We see a "Entertainment" that wipes in on a PAL Video Games. *on a The Dicker of the cource we see a "virgo"in a ball. FX/SFX: TBA? Music/Sounds: The 44-note, The Popcorn Song, and the splatering sound. Availability: Scarce. Only PAL Seen on a video games The Duck of the cource, The Park Jelly, and the King Queen Saves. Scare Factor: None to low, as the cute logo for here. 2nd (Jan, 8 2009) 152870177.png WARNING: Do not watch lot of videos if you are prone to epilepsy. Nicknames: The Virgo Ball, The entertainment of doom, the Scariest Logo Ever, SuperVideo's Game Cousin, the lighting full of entertainment of choyron. Logo: on a black background, we see a virgo, interactive, and entertainment thats zoom out from the tralling effects. then, we cut to stampy the bird and we cut to black background again and entertainment spins around in circle (a la Photo Video (Greece)) we cut to the living room, we see a eyes, mouth got added. as we zoom in on to the mouth, the Virgo fly quicky (a la Klasky-Csupo), the Virgo looks at us with an eyes, and we zoom onto it. then we see complete Virgo Interactive Logo, we switch to outer space. we see a earth rotating and the red circle zooms in, the "presents" is on a red background FX/SFX: CGL Animation Music/Sounds: Stay with Me Song by Sam Smith, we see a tralling effects with a boom sounds Availability: Scarce. Scare Factor: Depending on a logo variant *Original Version: Depending how you feel about logo, it can range from low to nightmare. the entertainment tralling will scare some, the scariest logo, the living room looks also creepy, and eyes will scare lot of people. *B&W Version: Medium to nightmare; the dark color scheme looks aslo scary and creepy and unsetting and unseltting. *the Anitermant Version: Nightmare. The Scary Music will get to some, the logo is still creepy, is it know it was a A Glever Productions Logo, it must be scared them. *The Yellow theme version: High to nightmare. the added bonus that the space will be jaring, the face looks creepy, Either if you scared of Curious Pictures's SSF Robot and A Scratch Pass Productions's Blurred *Еру Ьфпшс акщь нфкв version: Medium to nightmare. the eyes will be get to some people, the tralling will cause people to have seizures. *РУДДЩ МУКЫШЩТ Version: Nightmare, from the scale is a virgo logo still little bit creepy and scary, and it can mine you be to see SuperVideo Logo 3rd Logo (Sep 2, 1998) Nickname: the new blue eye! Logo: We see a closed eye. the eye opens and we zoom onto it witch "PICTURES" Flashes One time. then see a red cubes thats falls down (As Eye looks at from the left), and we see a happy face winks (As eye looks the right). at the end, Blue Zooms in onto to the pupil, the "Virgo" zooms in and "INTERACTIVE" Moves to the right as the water moves up the eye. Variant: *On a PAL The Killer Hunger games, the "entertainment" had appeared. *on a backyard game, The "Virgo" is on the circle and "INTERACTIVE" Is on oval when the eye close. FX/SFX: cool Music/Sounds: Same as the Ascot Elite Entertainment Group 3rd Logo Availability: Seen on a PAL Backyard, and Killer Hunger Scare Factor: None Category:Seizure inducing logos Category:Video Games Logo Category:Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logo rip offs